Tears for the Betrayed, Alpha Version
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Taken of not because of Plagiarism, but rather the chat that my reviews have become Major rewrite from the story that cheezed you all off.Oh and Inspired by Dragonlords Star of War Kingdom Hearts' X-over Takes place at the end of the manga and near the en


Tears fro the Betrayed, Alpha Version

A/N Taken of not because of Plagiarism, but rather the chat that my reviews have become

Major rewrite from the story that pissed you all off.  The person who wrote that garbage and placed it on my account is on time out from pissing off to many people on the Internet  

Note to all:  Never let someone use your fanfic.net user name, especially if they can't write

Oh and before anyone Itches and Moans about it 

Inspired by Dragonlords Star of War

Ranma ½ and Kingdom Hearts X-Over

Takes place at the end of the manga and near the end for Kingdom Hearts

( ) Means thoughts

[ ]  Means lyrics 

  Means other language

Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ranma1/2 

Simple and Clean written by Utada Hikaru

Oh and Read my other stories

One more thing 

….

….

….  
Flamers Welcome!  HA HA HA!

Okay time to start the story

Ch.1: Things Change. No More Holding Back

            " I hate you!!"  Akane Tendo yelled at the top of her lungs, moments later her fiancé was flying through the air via mallet.  This time like other recent times, he did not call her a name; he just stared sadly at her.  He has not called her uncute or tomboy but for some reason she would hit him or call him pervert or even threaten to end the engagement.  Ranma Saotome noticed that the ground was approaching so with a simple twist in mid air that would boggle most gymnasts, he landed on his two feet and began walking back towards the Tendo home.  With hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, he walked.  He stopped and without even looking around he speaks

            "Come out" he said uncaringly, "I know you are spying on me.  You are about seventeen feet to my right" Clapping filled the silent alleyway.  "Very good Mr. Saotome" A person walked out the shadows wearing a ornate robe that covered the features.  He walked and leaned on a tree "But we both know you have sensed me before" Ranma didn't bother facing the person and he smirked. "I know.  You have been spying on me for the last six months, just a couple days after my second failed wedding, I believe it was raining that day"  

            "Indeed it was, Mr. Saotome, but that isn't what you wanted to say" Ranma motionlessly flipped so he could face the cloaked stranger.  "You are right, my question is how did you know I could sense you?  No one has a gander of how powerful I really am" Ranma did another acrobatic feat and flipped onto a garbage bin.  He was sitting cross-legged as he stared at the stranger. "So what do you want.  Revenge?  Engagement?  Challenge?  Or are you one of those villains that wants me to join him so he could take over the world.  Hurry up, I seen it all"

"You have never seen anything like me, but what an interesting life you must lead,  I can feel your aura is full of Chaos"  Ranma's face took on a cold expression rather then the bored tone he previously had. "What" "Reality warps itself around you.  The lives you touched are forever changed.  You are a nexus, one who can bend and in some cases break the rules of existence.  I want you to join me" Ranma sighed, "Whatever so you are the villain type that wants to rule the world.  Let me guess you want to offer me power beyond power, but only if I join you, right?"

The cloaked stranger laughed, "You aren't as dumb as you look.  Now we can get down to business.  I do want you to join me,  I can offer you power to conquer.  Together we can rule all of reality!"  Ranma jumped off the garbage bin "No" "No!  Why the hell not??" "Power is to be earned not given and what is with the destruction of reality crap?  Shit man you are crazy!"  Ranma began walking away.  "Bye, oh and a word of advice, get some professional help."

The person growled and yelled "DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!  YOU MORTAL COWARD!!!"  The windows shattered and the dogs howled from the man's voice.  Dark energy radiated around him in black arcs of lightning.  Ranma stopped and turned around slowly.  "What did you call me"  He said in a voice that could make gods quiver.  The person yelled, "You heard me!  I seen you fight!   You are a weak coward!  Even I can beat you!!!"  Ranma smirked as he turned around  "You know what?" "What!"

In a burst of speed never seen before, Ranma whole body blurred as he charged into the person and with a devastating open palm strikes the person, who impacted into and through the wall. The sound of breaking ribs echoed through the alley.  Ranma laughed "I hold back" Ranma spat "Loser" and he walked away leaving the figure moaning on the ground clutching his torso.  The hood fell off his face to reveal a dark tanned face with long grey hair.  "That Bastard will pay.  This world's barrier and protector are to strong for me to take over.  I have to take drastic measures."  With a graon of pain he got up "Ranma Saotome!  You will pay.  So swears I,  Ansem,  ruler of the Heartless!"  The ground opened up and swallowed the man

******************************************************************************

Ranma was walking on the fence with his hands behind his head, appearing not to notice anything. That changed when he stopped "What do you all want?"  Silence was all he got.  Ranma growled. "No point in hiding, what the hell do you all want??"   Nabiki came out the bushes with confusion all over her face.  "Ranma how did you know?"  Ranma was looking past her.  "I know for a fact that you aren't the only one that is spying on me.  Isn't that right, P-chan?"

Ryouga came out the tree dumbfounded.  "What the.."  He was interrupted by Ranma's sigh  "Geeze you people are lame."  He pointed to several locations. "Shampoo, Ucchan, Mousse, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi, Pops, Mr. Tendo, Akane and oh we can not forget Happosai."  All mentioned people came out of everywhere.  Cologne was the first to comment. "Wow, Son-in-law, you are the first to sense me, with your blood, our tribe will be invincible."  "No way in hell ol' ghoul"  

Everyone watched as Cologne jumped to hit him with her staff and watched in shock as it passed through him. "An afterimage!"  They looked around and saw Ranma behind them leaning on a tree.  "Too Slow.  What do you all want" Genma decided to speak. "Well Boy, we all figured that it about time that you made a commitment and marry Akane" Genma was promptly was pounded by several fiancés.  "Stupid Panda.  But Panda right, it time Airen come with Shampoo back to village"  Uyko stomped indignantly. "The bimbo is right, but you have to marry me!  After all, I am your cute fiancé!"  Soon a fight started over whom would Ranma marry.  

Ranma watched in annoyance as the people he grown to distrust fight.  A vein formed on his head as he watched.  Finally he intervened, as Shampoo was about to bash Uyko's head in.  Taken a note from the person he just met. "SHUT UP!!"  His voice echoed through the street, more windows broke and everyone was knocked off their feet.  "Do you mean to tell me that I am just going to sit here and listen to this crap about who I am to wed?"

Everyone nodded and another vein appeared on his forehead while Nabiki added, "Well, you have been doing that for the past year.  I think we can all blame you for not making a decision."  Everyone nodded in agreement.  Ranma stared at them like they were crazy,  "All…my…fault?"  He asked them.  Genma spoke up, "Well boy, had you married Akane, like I wanted you too, we would not be in any of this right now."  

Ranma stared at his father before he fell of the fence and began to laugh like a crazy, everyone sweatdropped as the watched the scene.  Shampoo went to Cologne and asked, "Airen mind go bye-bye?"  "I think so child, no matter, we'll just drag him back to china and use him as breeding stock" The laughter stopped as Cologne found Ranma staring inches from her face "That is not very funny, ol' ghoul"  He jumped away from the staff strike and landed on the fence.   
            "Everyone I have come to a decision" Everyone was paying attention now and Mr. Tendo commented, "So you finally decided you want to marry my daughter"  Ranma did an improved version of Mr. Tendo's Demon head "Shut up and  sit down… nnnooowww"  he said in a scary tone.  Everyone sat on the ground, even Happosai.  Ranma went back to normal. "Before I was interrupted"  he glared at Mr. Tendo, who started to cry, "I was saying that there is one thing to do."

Ranma paused to add to the dramatic effect.  "Tommorrow after school, I will be at the field waiting,  Those who show up has the right to challenge me,  if they defeat me in one on one rounds I will submit to my mother's decision as to who I should marry.  If I win, then that engagement is forever nullified or that rival can never try to kill me again" Cologne was the one to comment after his speech. "And if we all refuse such challenge?"

Ranma grinned an evil smile and he replied happily, "Either I forgo honor and run the hell away,  kill myself or…" "Or?"  Everyone asked.  Ranma cheerfully added "I kill you all here right now.  Do not doubt me for I can and will cheerfully bash your skulls inward" He pulled out a cloak. "Gotta go" With a swash he was gone in the blink of an eye and Genma gasped. "HE MASTERED THE UMI-SEN-KEN!!!!"  Everyone turned to him, "What?"

Genma went into lecture mood. "The Umi-sen-ken allows one to become invisible but with the ultimate form it allows one to move their aura to another location and have that aura drag the body with it" Nabiki added "You mean teleporting" "Yes, but it requires large ki reserves to do such a thing"  Ranma reappeared "Oh and before I forget, I will no longer be holding back like I been doing for all these years." And he was gone again leaving everyone to their thoughts. "You are so screwed."  Nabiki said. They all nodded in agreement.  "What are we going to do Saotome??" Mr. Tendo wailed.  "I do not know Tendo.  The boy can not be that strong as he is hinting"

"Oh but he is" said another voice.  A person in a robe appeared out of nowhere, "That Ranma Saotome showed me a fraction of his true power earlier today, He has the power to conquer worlds."  Everyone gulped, while Akane stomped up to the person, "Who are you and what do you want??"  She said grabbing his robes.  "Disrespectful brat!  Unhand me both I rip of her hands and shove them down your throat!"  The person glowed and eerie black color and was forced to let go as her hand began to smoke and burn. "Ouch!"  She jumped back waving her hand to get the feeling back into it.  

"Now that I can continue, I am known as Ansem and I am a friend who can help you defeat Ranma Saotome" Everyone was interested, "What can you do to help us defeat him" Ansem smiled and raised one hand in the air, the robe fell down his arm to reveal dark tanned skin and a metal gauntlet.  Seconds later a giant globe of black energy appeared in the sky.  "I offer you real power, with this power, one can change everything!"  Ryouga got a thought into his head and spoke his concern "What is the catch, there is always a catch."  "No catch, I assure you.  Ranma just needs to be brought down a couple of pegs."  "I do not speak for everyone else but count me out, power has to be earned, not given" With that Ryouga picked up his pack and walked off into the distance.  

A crack of thunder and it soon began to rain hard.  Mousse, Genma and Shampoo braced themselves for the change but it never came.  "What the…" Ansem smirked, the rain seemed to flow around his body, and he was bone dry. "This just a fraction of my power, your curses will never bother you again. All I ask is that you defeat Ranma." Kuno was the first to speak "I agree.  I will accept your heavenly power to defeat the fowl demon sorcerer Saotome and send him back to hell so I can free the pig-tailed Goddess and the fiery Akane" Ansem sweat dropped, but he turned to Happosai and Cologne, "I can give you back your youth.  To be young again, is that what all elderly desire" Happosai stayed silent but Cologne spoke "I will join you if you can make me young again, but I do not believe that you can accomplish this goal."  Ansem grinned and snapped his fingers.  A black light encased Cologne into a cocoon, it pulsed several times before finally disappearing, in it's place was a tall buxom purple haired girl, balancing on her staff.  Happosai's eyes widen, "Colonge is that you?"  The girl looked at her hands in disbelief, "I..yes…I can not believe that I am young again.  This goes beyond the knowledge of the Amazons."  She turned to Ansem "As I promise me and mine will accept your power" 

Ansem smirked underneath his hood and he turned to Happosai, "What about you, old man?  Would you gave up a chance at being young again for nothing as well as a power boost" Happosai nodded and a cocoon engulfed him as it did to Cologne.  When it was gone, Happosai was young again.  He had long black hair and was about six feet tall. "Me and my school will fight as well"  Soun and Tendo gulped, "But Master" "Silence" "Yes Sir"  

            "Ansem I want Ranchan" "As do I, The black rose" "Oh and if you win tomorrow, he could be yours"  "Then we accept"  Ansem laughed, his voice echoed through the streets as black lightning struck the fighters and a giant flash was everywhere. Screams of pain and laughter radiated through the district of Nerima. When it cleared no one was there

******************************************************************************

Ranma looked up into the sky and saw the lightning, "I'm going to have to be serious."  He got up from his bed in the Tendo home and went to his pack.  In a hidden section was a buch of scrolls describing techniques he mastered long ago, but would not use do to them being to effective, even his father did not know about this moves, or he would have stolen them years ago.  Ranma looked through several scrolls before he found what he was looking for.  Carefully putting everything back in their hiding spot, he jumped out the window.

            He did not care when he turned into a girl; he just ran alongside the roofs at such a speed that his landings caused sonic booms that caused mini earthquakes each time he landed on solid ground.  In less then ten seconds, he made his way to Dr. Tofu's office.  With several knocks, a sleepy Dr. Tofu opened the door.  "Ranma!  What brings you here" He stepped aside to let Ranma walk in.  Ranma took a seat and began to tell the doctor what had happened recently. When he was done the doctor had a grave expression on his face "What are you going to do" Ranma sighed and pulled out the scroll "I need you to perform this pressure points on my back" Tofu looked at the scroll and blinked in confusion "Where did you get this, these are ancient points thought to have been lost to time.  "It was about a year after the Neko-ken in Tibetan monastery.  Doc, I have to tell you something very important that I have never told someone else"  

            Ranma took a deep breath. "Doc, I mastered the Neko-ken a year after I learnt it, but I could not control the power.  My strength, speed, reflexes everything was boosted as well as the addition of chi claws.  I was too young to control it without going berserk so I ran away from pop one day and went towards a hidden monastery that I heard rumors of.  Thank the Kamis that I found it.  The monks knew how to seal aspects in the name of training, so I got everything sealed away, including the true Neko-ken, Doc I need you to unseal me"

            Doctor Tofu was shocked, but he nodded.  After some hot water Ranma stood without a shirt with his back facing Tofu.  Tofu held the scroll in front of him reading it several times, "There is over a hundred different seals here, which ones do you want me to do?"  "All of them" Tofu nearly dropped the scroll. "A-a-all of them??" "Yes I got every seal" "This will be quite painful" "I know, I am ready"  Tofu nodded and started pressing the points,  Ranma's screams radiated throughout the area making people think someone died, but because it was Nerima, it was ignored by all but one.

            Ryouga stopped walking as he heard the screams of someone familiar. "That is Ranma!!"  He quickly ran into the direction that he had heard the screams and for once did not get lost.  He arrived in front of Doctor Tofu's clinic about thirty minutes later and there were the screams were the strongest.  Then as if nothing happened, the screaming stopped.  Ryouga barged through the front door. "What is going on!!!"  Ryouga saw a haggard Dr. Tofu placing Ranma onto a bed.  Ryouga noticed that Ranma looked different, his hair was longer, and appeared to be taller as well as his muscles looking stronger.  Ryouga tuned in his chi senses and was nearly overwhelmed.  Ranma's ki was a thousand times stronger.  Even Saffron was nowhere near Ranma's level.  Tofu placed the pigtailed boy onto a spare bed and turned to Ryouga.

            "So you heard" "I can feel it!  What had happened to Ranma??  Did he swallow some Ki steroids?"    Tofu shook his head "No just a final phase of the training Ranma has done sense age seven" "Age seven!" "Are you aware of the ultimate weakness moxibation point?" Ryouga nodded and his eyes widened in horror "You don't mean…" "Yes.  I just feel sorry for whoever is fighting him tomorrow.  Ryouga nodded in agreement "Ranma has been holding back in the ultimate way."  Ryouga laughed a bitter laugh "He just doesn't know when to stop showing off" He and Tofu laughed but the were interrupted by more screams.

            Ranma convulsed in his sleep screaming curses that Ryouga could not understand, "What language is that?" He shouted over the screaming,  "It seems to be Latin,  I never knew Ranma knew the language."  The thoughts about Ranma's  speaking abilities where interrupted when his battle aura sprang lose and knocked the two of there feet through the wall.  Ryouga shook his head as he helped Dr. Tofu onto his feet, "He is a threat, even when he is sleeping" Tofu said

            The two went back inside the clinic where they saw an amazing thing. Ranma's aura was changing shapes into different things. A blue dragon. A red phoenix. A white tiger.  A green turtle.  Each shape gave of different power as the temperture changed from hot to cold as sudden winds threaten to knock the obsevers of their feet and the ground grew brittle and cracked as if under large amounts of pressure.  Ryouga had to hold on to the wall to keep from being knocked away.  The animal ki shapes kept on shifting, while it was happening, Ranma would make sounds that sounded like said animal.

            Ranma started speaking in Japanese again. "The…Door!"  He stood up and started to walk in his sleep. "The Door must not open yet.  Do not open Kingdom Hearts!"  Ranma charged at some invisible opponents, unfortunately Ryouga and Tofu was in the way.  Ranma charged at Ryouga and punched at him.  Ryouga tried to dodge, but Ranma was insanely fast and the punch connected.  For the second time Ryouga was sent through a wall.  He could feel several ribs breaking

*****************************************************************************  

"How did that hurt??  Ranma is not that strong!  He must have broken three ribs"  Ryouga yelled to Doctor Tofu.  "That was the result of being unsealed.  Ranma is acting like he's possessed" They looked on as Ranma started walking again, out the clinic, occasionally mumbling something about a door or something. They followed him in the rain, each noticing when he did not change into a girl.  Ryouga had to be careful to stay under his umbrella because the more they followed Ranma; the harder it rained.  

Eventually the found themselves at Furiken high, right in the middle of the field where they saw Ranma.  There was no rain covering the whole field and Ranma looked up into the sky.  His eyes where still closed as he looked up into the sky.  He turned to them and began to speak, "Look into the sky, the stars are returning."  They looked up and gasped in amazement.  Many points of light were flying over the sky each one stopping in a different place and shining even brighter. "Kingdom Hearts is closed" Ranma said, "But the danger has not passed.  The barrier is weak again and something must be done"  

Ranma summoned his aura; it looked like a giant bonfire of white energy.  The ground turned a bright white as it glowed also.  "Raise" A section of the ground rose to reveal a giant stone tablet that had a giant keyhole curved into it.  Ranma held out his hands and some of the energy rushed to his hands.  It formed into energy weapons that resembled keys. Ranma's hands blurred in front of the stone tablet and suddenly stopped.  Seconds later the stone turned to dust to but the shape of the keyhole floated in the air.

The keyhole pulsed as it changed from black to white.  Ranma approached it and slashed up ward.  The keyhole split into half. Ranma placed one energy weapon into a half; "Join with me so this world will be safe" The shaped went into Ranma without a warning.  He turned to the other "Strengthen the barriers between worlds so others have time to prepare."  The shape glowed brighter and floated higher into the air.  There it fractured into billions upon billions of rays and launched into the sky.  Each and every star grew brighter and brighter.  The field turned back to normal and rain started to fall again.

Ranma turned to the two, his eyes still closed and  pointed at Ryouga with one of the energy weapons.  The tiny ray from the blade hit Ryouga in the fore head  "You must remember this, for it is important for the fate of all existence.  The door to creation has many locks.  One that was never meant to be chosen but because of their spirit and heart, never gives up.  One born of the light banished to the dark to fight the darkness who refuses to succumb to the inevitable and who makes the impossible possible.  One born from the ultimate darkness, but chooses to embrace the light and one who was chosen and had darkness consume the heart, but fights their way back to the light"  

As Ranma was speaking, Ryouga got many images, one of a brown haired boy laughing joy and courage shined on his face, another that his face was blurred but was fighting a ocean of demons, another of a dark skinned girl with gray hair staring at the moon and one of a pale white haired boy struggling against the dark chains that surrounded his body.  "You must remember, for many will forget" Ryouga turned to Ranma, "Who are you?  I know you are not Ranma!" Ranma smiled and the aura disappeared as he fell.

******************************************************************************

"So are you saying that I acted possessed, and had weird energy weapons?" Ranma said.  It was the next day after school about fifteen minutes before the big fight will start.  Ryouga nodded and lifted his bandana to reveal a golden crown imprinted onto his forehead "You gave me this weird mark too" He said to the slightly different changes Ranma had undergone.  He was about a head taller and his hair had tints of blue, green, red and white all intermixing in the black hair" His pigtail ran all the way to his back, frankly Ranma looked two years older.  

"Sounds very important.  Something big is going to happen today" He said in a deeper voice that made the closest girl faint.  Ryouga rolled his eyes at this, but he remained serious "You can feel it too" Ranma nodded.  "Yes.  Today everything changes.  I just don't know whether for the better or worse" Both fighters got a feeling of large power that was approaching them "Here they come" Ryouga said as he went to sit in the front row.  He noticed that nearly all of Nerima had shown up.  He looked to his left and saw Nabiki counting a giant wade of money. "Figures" 

The area went silent when they saw Ranma's opponents approaching.  They were all dressed in black and they produced an aura of power. Ranma stared them up and down and laughed.  That laughed enraged most fighters.  Akane commented "And what do you think is so funny??"  Ranma stared at her with a cold glance, "Even with the power given to you, you are still no match for me"  He held up one hand, "I told you I will no longer be holding back"

Four long energy claws sprouted from each finger, "Behold the true Neko-ken" He slashed down a four long slashes appeared in the ground and went all the way to the school about two yards away. The slash marks were even on the wall and seconds later, said wall collapsed.  Ranma turned to the group with his chi claws pointed at them.  "Who will fight me first with the power you have not earned!"

The group gulped at the causal display of power. Kuno pulled out a bladed katana and stepped foreward. "I will face thee, fowl sorcerer and with the might that heaven has given this noble samurai, I Takewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder shall defeat you" A blue lightning strike highlighted the area behind Kuno.  Ranma did no respond to this, he just got into a stance

******************************************************************************

Eyecatch.Pt 1

Chibi Ranma is being chased by Chibi versions of the Nerima Wrecking Crew minus Ryouga and Mouuse.  They were all wearing black. He turns around and punches a mini tornado at them and blow them away, then rans away after doing a victory sign facing the screen.  Chibi Ansem appears and sighs as he teleports them away.  Chibi Ryouga and Chibi Mousse appear holding signs that say 'Bakas' 

Eye Catch Pt 2

Chibi Ansem is sitting on a throne when latches appear and holds him in place.  Chibi Ranma comes out holding several markers and proceeds to draw on his face.  He sticks his tongue out before running away.  Chibi Sora and Chibi Riku walks on to the screen, points, laugh and take pictures before walking away.  Chibi Ryouga and Chibi Mousse wander onto the screen  Ryouga wearing a sign that says 'Where the hell am I now!'  Chibi Mousse sighs and hits him with a sign that says 'Baka'

*****************************************************************************   

Fight 1.  Ranma vs. Kuno The Blue Blund…Thunder

            Kuno did not waste no time, he pulled out his sword and charged towards Ranma, "I Strike!" His body blurred as he charged at Ranma, who was just waiting for him. When Kuno did an overhead strike that few could see, he was surprised when Ranma caught the blade between his thumb and index finger. "You have gotten faster, but your style is still the same, but that is the problem with using a weapon."  Kuno face turned red as he pulled his blade back and prepared another attack, this time a thrust.  Ranma just glided out the way, nowhere near the blade "To slow Kuno.  You attacks are in a pattern, so are predictable to avoid" Kuno growled, "Stay still so I can hit you!"

            Ranma grinned as he stopped moving.  Kuno ran for and his arms blurred as well as he sword.  It looked like his was hitting Ranma thousands of times, but Ranma was still grinning as arms basically turned invisible "I hit but you are not in pain, how" Ranma never stopped smirking "Easy, Kuno-baby.  If you can not see it, I guess you'll never know"

            In the group of challengers Cologne and Happosai whistled. "You see it" "Yes."  Akane turned to the two young figures. "What is it??" "Son-in-law is simply punching the blade to the side and then after the blade misses, punches it back in the same spot." "Ranma is just playing with the poor boy" Akane blinked, "No way, we are suppose to be a hundred times faster because of Ansem.  Ranma can not be that fast" She was quickly proven wrong as Ranma punched Kuno in the face, in the gut and kick him all in the same move."

            Kuno rolled with the attack and was quickly back onto his feet. "The sorcerer is using his tricks so I will have to resort to mine" He pointed his sword on the ground and with a quickly slashed; the dirt was thrown up into the air covering the whole field.

            On the sidelines Akane wiped the dust out of her eyes. "Why did Kuno do that?" "So much to learn child.  If your opponent can not see you, you have the advantage" A yell and a giant metallic ring echoed through the dust cloud, following that was a high-pitched scream.  Happosai winched "That was just cruel" The dust cleared with Ranma holding Kuno's sword while whistling. Kuno on the other hand, was on the floor clutching his crotch

            Ranma smirked as he tossed the blade away "You kick dust into my eyes, I kick foot into your nuts."  Kuno got up shakily to his feet and pulled out another sword. He spoke in a shaky high-pitched voice, "You slime, you shall pay for harming the holy jewels of Kuno" Ranma rolled his eyes, "The get up and make me pay, blue blunder"

            Both of Ranma's hands grew chi claws as he got into a stance and prepared to charge.  Kuno tensed and then he two got into stance. "I will finish you in one hit" Both fighters stared at each other then without warning they charged each other, the ground being destroyed from the speed the two was moving at.  The go past each other and end up at opposite sides from where they started, their backs facing each other

            "The fight has been won" Cologne said.  Happosai nodded in agreement "I did not know Ranma was really this good"

            The wind blew by both fighters.  Then blood exploded from Ranma's side, "Very good Kuno, you managed to scratch me, but I am better" The top of Kuno's top turned to scraps and long blood wounds appearing all over his body blood falling everywhere.  Kuno fall to his knees and finally to the ground his words, "That hurt you know"

            The crowd went crazy as they saw Kuno taken off the field by Dr. Tofu. Ranma bowed at the cheering and jumped up into the air onto the roof. Minutes later, came back down in a new shirt and no signs of any wounds.  He turned towards the fighters and pointed, "NNNEEEXXXTTTTT" Shampoo stepped up to the front "Airen will fight Shampoo"

******************************************************************************

Fight 2.  Ranma vs. Shampoo

            Ranma watched as Shampoo stepped up onto the field, "Airen is Shampoo's husband,  after Shampoo win fight we go back to village"  Ranma sadly shook his head "Sorry Shamps.  Just can't do it.  I am no one's prize.  I am the Wild Horse.  You can not tame me" She got into stance as he did and they just stared at each other 

            "This is a battle of patience" Cologne commented, "Whoever gives up the advantage will be at the disadvantage" Akane turned to Cologne "But Ranma will not hurt girls, right" "I do not know child, I do not know.

            The two fighters stayed perfectly still, testing each other out, both mentally, physically and emotionally.  Ranma started to speak, "You are a proud amazon, right" "Yes Amazon way is way of life, can never question it." "Why?"  His question threw her off  "Why?" "Yes Why? Why can you never question, it's ways.  Remember it's ways almost turned you into a murderer.  I bet you were relieved when you found out that I was really a guy.  How does that make you feel that a couple of  old ancient laws can make you kill someone, just because they beat you in a fight?" 

            Shampoo did not respond, but they confusion was clear. "Shampoo not knows" she said at last, "Shampoo not like blood on hands.  Learn to fight is okay, but kill makes Shampoo feel bad"  "I know you Shampoo, you want to be a healer, rather than a killer.  I remember those days I saw you sitting on a roof reading medical journals.  So why do you want to make me yours, even threatening death for my love ones?"

            Tears start to form "Shampoo not know, if Shampoo no get Airen, Shampoo can't be Amazon, then Shampoo be nothing" Ranma smirk turned warm "Then why don't Shampoo just be Shampoo." Shampoo's stance flatered as she had to take control of her emotions, but Ranma kept speaking, "If the law is between you and your dreams then screw the law!"  Ranma turned his head away from Shampoo and looked at Mousse "This goes for you too Mousse."  He faced Shampoo and got out of stance "I will not fight you, because you do not want to fight me.  So give up" Shampoo was thinking when someone on the sidelines began to yell in Chinese

            Shampoo as your elder I demand that you fight and win, if you do not I will toss you out the villiage!  You hear me, you will lose all of your honor and be lesser than a male! Mousse gasped at Cologne's words and he stared at her dumbfound "But elder.." "Mousse you say one more word, I will personally kill you, you worthless male!"

            Shampoo started to cry, "Shampoo sorry Air… no Ranma" As she charged Ranma "As am I… Hiryu Shotan Ha!"  A whirlwind surrounded the field and picked up both fighters and blocked they view of what was going on, all that can be hear is the impact of flesh upon flesh.  When it cleared.  Ranma was holding a beaten Shampoo in his arms "Sorry about this, Shamps."  She looked up a smiled "That.. Okay… Ranma"  and she passed out.

            "How dare you lose!"  Cologne yelled as she approached the field, "You are going to be punished for this Shampoo.  You ruined the honor of the Amazons"  She was ten steps from the field when Ranma disappeared with Shampoo in his arms Cologne looked around and saw Ranma next to Mousse.  
            "She will have a couple of injuries, but she will be fine, in fact I think she will be better then fine" Ranma said noticing that the unconscious Shampoo had a peaceful smile on her face. He handed her to Mousse. "Will you?"  Mousse nodded and took Shampoo into his arms. "You know Saotome, you make it very hard to hate you, in fact some of the things I seen you go through makes me pity you sometimes." Ranma smirked, "So does that mean you are taken my advice?" Mousse nodded "I will not fight, no reason to." Mousse smirked. "Besides I don't want my ass kicked.  I saw what you did to Kuno" "Smart man" Ranma clasped Mousse's free hand before appearing back onto the field infront of an angry Cologne

            "I take it that you are my next opponent"  "I will make you pay for even suggesting that the Amazon ways are wrong and more for ruining Shampoo"

******************************************************************************

Fight 3.  Ranma vs. Cologne

            Ranma walked around Cologne who was in a ready stance.  Just looking at her, this in result mad her angrier, "What do you think you are doing??"  Ranma grinned a grin that he could only have gotten from Happosai, "Oh just admiring your young body.  I just have to say niiiccceeee rack" Cologne stopped and blinked a couple times

            Happosai took a puff out of his pipe "Cologne is doomed"  Mousse turned away from the field to Happosai, "Eh?" "There was one thing that Cologne hated and that was a pervert" "Something you did" "Yep.  When someone says something perverted when she was young… lets just say Ranma will be lucky not to be castrated"

            Cologne's now young face turned red with rage as her battle aura formed and she took out a broad sword, "I will kill you, male!" "Oh how, the good way or the bad way"  Ranma pointed his but at Cologne, "Oh I've been bad, spank me"  Cologne respond by thrusting her sword at his back,  but he just redirected it and  it slashed her  top exposing skin. "Oh nice, I get a strip show"

            Happosai's eyes widen "That boy is a genius!" "Huh" Akane asked "All he is doing is being a pervert" "Exactly.  Here is a question, what is the main theme of Anything Goes?" Genma chose to speak "To get your opponent mad, and once that happens they become predictable" "You are good for something, Cologne knows more tricks then I do, but if she is to mad, she won't use them" He watched as Ranma pinched her butt "This match is going to be over soon" His words were followed by a scream of pure fury. "Ranma can piss off anyone off, he is the perfect heir for my school!"

            Ranma grinned as Cologne chased after him in circles, waving her board sword  and cusing in several languages.  Those that he could understand made his ears bleed, "Time to finish this" In a burst of speed he was right in front of her and he pointed up.  Cologne looked on reflex and gasped after she realized what she has done.  Ranma grabbed her breast and jumps back

            Cologne's battle aura turned a black red as she loses it and charges at him. Ranma ends the fight by smashing her over the hand with an object that surprises everyone.

            "A mallet!"  Akane said dumbfound.  The crown facefaults while Ryouga and Mousse are on the floor laughing.  Happosai sweat drops and looks impassively at the scene before him

            Ranma shrugged as he tossed that mallet away "I always wanted to do that" Cologne was taken of the field.  "Hmm.  Akane, Happosai, Pops. Mr. Tendo, Kodachi and Ukyo. I hope you all are better challenge then this"  Kodachi laughed that horrible laugh that had everyone twitching, even those knocked out, "I shall defeat you Lord Ranma"  Ranma sweatdropped as she ripped off her black gymnastic uniform to reveal another one, the same color.  "Um… Why did you do that. Aren't they the same color?" "No the last one was black, this one is onyx.  I am now the Onyx Rose"  Ranma sweatdropped as everyone face faulted

******************************************************************************Fight 4.  Ranma vs. Kodachi the Black…Onyx Rose

            "You are so disturbed" "Only when you want me to be Lord Ranma"  Ranma twitched as he cracked his knuckles, "I may not like to hit girls but I am gonna enjoy this."  

            "Oh!"  Ryouga winched, as did the rest of the crowd at the indescribable carnage that was taking place on the field.  Nabiki ran over and lost her launch. Happosai passed out and Mousse smashed his glasses.  "That is inhuman!"  One person in the crowd yelled Akane screamed "For the love of god stop!!!!"  She started bashing her head on the ground.  For the first time, everyone felt sorry for a Kuno.  Genma commented "Saotome School of Anything Goes Secret Technique…"

            Kodachi was rolled up in a ball on the ground rocking in the fetal position. She kept on repeating the same phrase. "Make it stop mommy"  "Hit me baby one more time!"  Ranma put down the portable microphone as he saw the position everyone was in. "You guys are no fun!!!!"  He shouted as Kodachi was carried of the field

            "Hell's Lullaby" Genma and Mr. Tendo took out the earplugs "Flawless Victory" he said looking at the devastation.  Mr. Tendo turned to Genma "My turn to try and tame your boy" putting the emphasis on your.  Genma chuckled nervously

******************************************************************************Fight 5.  Ranma vs. Mr. Tendo

            Mr. Tendo walked calmly onto the field an act that made everyone but Ranma unfazed.  "So, son are you ready to marry my daughter?"  Ranma smirked as he got into stance "No way,  you are out of practice."  He charged at Mr. Tendo with an easy punch to the solar plexus that would get him out the fight.  He was surprised when he found himself flung across the field and into a nearby tree. "Not band old man"  Mr. Tendo stayed silent and dug his feet into the ground 

            "Look Akane and you will see the true form of the Tendo School of Anything Goes"  Genma said with a tone of respect in his voice. "Huh"  "Surely you do not think what you do is true Anything Goes,  just watch.

            Ranma charged and launched a flying jump kick.  Mr. Tendo did not react until the last minute.  He suddenly put up his left arm. And took the full force of the kick with out any trouble. Ranma launched himself and flipped over Mr. Tendo aimed a kick at the back of his head.  Mr. Tendo turned around and blocked it with both arms.  Ranma blinked, but as he hit the floor, he slid in order to knock Mr. Tendo off his feet.  That was the plan until Mr. Tendo jumped a foot into the air. 

            Ranma's eyes widened, "Oh shit" Mr. Tendo punched down hard and Ranma barely dodged.  The ground did not go undamaged as a giant explosion rocked the ground.  And nearly knock everyone off their feet.  Ranma slid back into stance "Not bad at all"

            "What the HOLY HELL WAS THAT???"  Akane yelled grabbing Genma's sleeve. Genma smirked "That is the Tendo School true form of Anything Goes. The only rival to my school, while my school emphases the thief in all aspects. The Tendo school emphases the brawler.  Spped is sacrificed for power, grace for deadly precision and instead of getting your opponent angry, the Tendo school relies on the fighter staying angry!"  Genma laughed as Ranma dodged a quick blow to the spine.

            "Your branch of the school is strong Mr. Tendo"  Ranma said.  Mr. Tendo had a smug look on his face "It is isn't it"  Ranma nodded "That is why I had Pops teach it to me"  Mr. Tendo's smug look quickly disappeared. "What!"  Ranma responded by planting his feet into the ground "Yep He even taught me your Forbidden Techniques."  Mr. Tendo turned towards Genma "Saotome!!!!!!"  Genma yelled back "I have no idea of what the boy is talking about!! I didn't teach him a thing"    
            "He wouldn't remember as he was drunk at the time. I was 12 years old when I got him to give me the scrolls to the forbidden technique.  After I mastered those it was easy to figure out the rest of your school"  Ranma smirk as the ground rose up and encase Ranma in a suit of solid rock.  The hand parts where three times bigger. Everyone gasped and Mr. Tendo was in shock "He does know!"  

            Ranma spoke in a gravelly voice that echoed. "The Tendo School Forbidden Technique all focuses into the aspects of the brawler. There is the slow brawler, that elimate the target slowly while concentrating on defense, with little offense.  It is next to impossible to break through the defenses but the attack is weak. The other type is the fast brawler which quickly defeats the opponent and forgoes defense,  here let me show you the fast brawler. Ranma dug his hand into the ground and pulled out a spike double headed war hammer made of rock that had to be held with both hands. "When both techniques are combined, it is called the Golem"  

            Happosai took a puff. "My students have developed some unbeatable arts, but it is to bad that Ranma has them now" Genma turned to his master "What do you mean?" Happosai bopped him with his pipe "You fool!  Don't you remember who it is with your technique?  Who is it that can learn any move, just by being shown once! Or how can improve and revise any technique at a whim." Genma gulped. "He hasn't improvised any forbidden technique.  It is next to impossible to do so"  Happosai sighed, "Just watch you fool."

            "Scared Mr. Tendo" Tendo smirked "SO you can use my moves. Let see how you do against someone who made them" The ground moved up Mr. Tendo's body, covering him completely until there was another golem standing on the field. Both golems stomped towards each other and starting punching kicking and bashing everywhere.  It looked pretty even until one golem exploded and Ranma was in the middle of a hole in the ground 

            "You see master!!"  Genma smirked; soon his ungrateful boy would marry a Tendo. "So the original failed let see how he is going to revise it.  You know how Ranma loves a challenge" Genma gulped as he saw Ranma come out the hole with a giant grin on his face "Oh…"

            "Try this on for size.  GOLEM REVISED!!!!" The ground rumbled and the trees shook as Ranma sunk into the ground the all was silent.  Mr. Tendo in his golem form looked around and saw nothing. "What is going on" The ground exploded and standing 12 feet of shiny metal was a metal version of Ranma. It was highly detailed unlike Mr. Tendo's golem which was just a hunk of rocks. In a metallic voice, "Metal Golem" in his hands was two giant hammers. 

            "Shit"  Happosai nodded "Told yah"  Akane was boggling at her father's fight amazed and envious that she could not do it"

            Mr. Tendo got nervous in front of the shape in front of him, "Did you just revise my forbidden technique?" "Yep" "And it is much stronger then mine, right?" "Yep" "This is going to hurt isn't it?" "Yep"  and it did Metal Ranma was just as fast as he regular form.  Mr. Tendo could not defend as well and his armor was quickly being broken down. "CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!"  Hundreds of punches hit Mr. Tendo completely destroying his golem and leaving him in an hole in the ground.  He could not form the metal golem like Ranma did. 

            As he was being carried off the metal melted off his body and went back into the ground. "I knew just concentrating on pulling in metals would work better.  The crowd cheered a nd went crazy as Ranma defeated another tough opponent, by now there was news vans broadcasting the fight live internationally.  Several reporters tried to interview Ranma but was stopped by Nabiki. "I'm his agent. You are going to have to pay for an interview!" Ranma sighed "Nabiki never changes." As he sat next to Ryouga waiting for the next fight, Ryouga looked awed and depressed "I'm never going to catch up, some rival am I"  Ranma shook his head. "Ryouga tell you what, no matter what happens today I going to let you use all the scrolls I gathered. If something happens just take my camping bag, and in a hidden compartment is where they are.  Ryouga grinned "Then I can send you to hell" "You can try" Both had a good laugh. "So who do you think is going to fight next?" Ranma sighed "Either Ucchan or Pops either way it is going to be bad'

            He was correct because walking in the middle of the field was Uyko, she pointed her giant spatula at him and waved him to come up. "Time to fight Ranchan" Ranma sighed ," Time to fight Ucchan"

Chapter done.

Read and Review

Oh and Send Suggestions in E-mail

Like I always say, Flamers Welcome

Just don't try to have my stories removed

It's not nice ya?

Later


End file.
